Uknown Holiday Routine
by Toblerone3
Summary: They never realized how similar their actions were on the holidays. And they probably never will. But we have for them!


On the holidays things will be routine in both Soul society and the human world. These things are almost always the same with slight variations from time to time. Some times these things will not only happen on holidays but also on weekend's aswell, but something will always happen on the holidays and we find it personally funny how they never actually realize that these things happen on the holidays and they find it completely original and out of the blue…

Hinamori will go to the tenth division quarters and visit her favorite captain and will chat with him while he tries to complete his and his vice captains neglected paper work. She doesn't mind that she's bothering him and she doesn't think it actually bothers him, but she doesn't care so long as she can spend time with Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya will attempt to finish his and his vice captain's paper work and pretend to be annoyed by his best friends chattering. He finds it funny how ever since that fox faced freak left her drinking had been up noticeably and he is the one who ends up picking up her aspirin. He puts the now finished documents into the box labeled 'OUT' under his desk and surprises his currently chattering guest with dinner. He makes a mental note to pick up Matsumoto's aspirin in the morning.

Matsumoto will reminisce and drink away her sorrows at the local bar and ask her self the usual question 'Why did he leave me so far behind again?' and then be kicked out of the bar at closing and go home, resuming her status as lonely drunk with her wine storage in her room and soon pass out, still wondering about Gin.

Gin will leave Hueco mundo and sneak into the busted blondes room, knowing she would be passed out by now and tell her every thing will fall into place and she could be sure her survival will be inescapable. He could not bear to see her die. He tells her he loves her and then wishes she would smile when she saw him as much as she would when she saw Yachiru.

Yachiru will listen to a story about a man and a woman and a little girl who over come obstacles and are completely different but love each other more than any thing and is reminded of herself and two captains who every one thinks are better off bitter opposites rather that loving opposites but needs to stop thinking or else she'll miss the gross kissy part that Ken-chan tells the best at bed time.

Zaraki will tell, who he feels to be, his daughter a bed time story but will really be organizing in his head his plans for tonight with a very important person. He thinks of all the other times he spent with this person and almost laughs as he thinks about how hypocritical people are these days. He loses his place in the book and then finds it before sinking back into his thoughts of Unohana.

Unohana will be ransacking her headquarters looking for all the danm sake she and her company would be having that night and remembers to find some poker chips and cards for later. She learned the game from one of her workers who learned it from the orange haired boy…what was his name…right, Ichigo.

Ichigo will be doing something he does even when it isn't the holidays, ridiculing his friend's drawings and being kicked ion the shin for it. And even then, he decides, even when she's abusing him, or yelling at him, or bugging him for money, Rukia is beautiful. But like hell he'll ever admit that.

Rukia will be kicking the man she worries for the most in the shin and other various places and thinks how ironic it is that she worries for him so much though she's the one that's inflicting pain on him most of the time and then sets herself a reminder to thank Yoruichi for teaching her the kick she uses on Ichigo 70 of the time.

Yoruichi will be arguing with her childhood friend about the amount of milk that should be in cupcakes and is reminded of when they were kids and tried this and the result was trying to clean the green substance off the walls of their hide out for three days before they decided they needed to dig around the stuff to get it off. She smiles and continues to fight with Urahara.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Urahara is fighting with Yoruichi about the measurements of dairy put into cupcakes. He smiles slightly at remembering when they were living in Soul Society and she put in vinegar instead of water they had baking soda in it and…ugh…he begins to shudder… that inhuman batter explosion. He takes his mind away from such things by getting back into the argument and briefly wonders what every one is doing. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** So, that was my first piece of writing in a while. Ya. In case you didn't get the style writing, everyone is thinking about the next person who will be thinking about the next person with exceptions with Gin and Rukia. Also the only names mentioned in each paragraph are the person thinking and the person they are thinking about and the person they are thinking bout's name isn't mentioned 'til the end with, once again, exceptions to Gin and Rukia. So I hope to mark the opening to my writing game again with this little tidbit and I want you to tell me what you think! **

**So, R & R!!**

**-Tobi**


End file.
